


“Why don’t you ask that guy from work to do it for you.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Making Up, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine Jax getting jealous that you work late with a male co-worker





	“Why don’t you ask that guy from work to do it for you.”

A deep sigh escaped your lips as you finally walked through the front door. It was 9:30 and you were supposed to have left work at 5 but due to an issue with a project, you and your partner James had to stay an extra 4 hours to finish the project for its reveal tomorrow at the board meeting. After a 12 hour day, you were ready to get home, cuddle on the couch with Jax and have a glass of wine. Or three. As you placed your keys and purse on the table, you heard the tv on in the living room and made your way over to spend some time with Jax. Seeing his slicked back blonde hair from behind the couch, you walked around and sat next to him, flashing a smile that he didn’t return. Thinking nothing of it, you leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw, the hair of his beard tickling your lips.

“Hi, baby.”

After waiting for his reply that never came you frowned.

“Bad day?” you asked, taking his hand into yours.

“It was fine.”

Nodding, you leaned back into your place on the couch and placed your feet in his lap with a tired smile.

“Can you take my heels off?” You asked trying to lighten the mood.

Keeping his eyes on the tv, he simply shook his head.

“Why don’t you ask that guy from work to do it for you.”

With a tilt of your head, you grabbed the remote and muted the tv.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Jax leans forward and stands up, leaving you by yourself and making his way into the kitchen. You feel anger starting to bubble and follow him into the kitchen to find him popping the cap off a beer and taking a large pull from the bottle.

“What the fuck was that supposed to mean?” You ask again annoyed and a little hurt at the insinuation.

“I’m just saying since you like to spend more time with him instead of me, have him take your shoes off. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Finally making eye contact, you saw the anger in his eyes and the tightness of his upper lip. His ‘angry face’.

“You do know that I have no choice right? I’d much rather be here with you but my hands are tied.”

“Whatever.” 

You watched as he made his way into your bedroom. Rolling your eyes, you pulled the bottle of wine from the fridge and made your way back over to the couch, not even bothering to get a glass and grabbing his beer too. By the time you had cooled down, you had finished his beer and killed half the bottle but it was 11:45 and Jax still hadn’t come out the room. You didn’t know if it was the little argument or the alcohol but a growing sense of exhaustion overcame you and all you wanted to do was be in his arms.

Swallowing your pride, you turned everything off in the kitchen and living room before you walked into the bedroom. Jax was laying in bed shirtless with one arm behind his head watching some action movie. Bashfully walking up to your side of the bed, you pulled the covers back and slide in, Jax finally looking at you. A small smile graced your lips and you leaned down to press a kiss to his bare chest, a nightly routine for you. As your lips left his chest, you felt his hand grab the back of your head, gently pushing your face back onto his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of your head and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of your hair.

“I’m uh, I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to be a dick I just…don’t like you being with him for that long. I barely see you anymore. He gets you all day and I only get you for a couple of hours. I don’t want you always with him. I want you to myself. You’re mine.”

The possessiveness in his voice made you blush and press another loving kiss to his chest.

“I know but it was just for this week. The project is done and we launch tomorrow. From then on its just regular hours. I’ll be home before you and I’ll make a nice dinner and we can spend more time together.”

A smirk split his lips.

“Good. Otherwise, I might have to kill him.”


End file.
